


My Favourite Dreams of You Still Wash Ashore

by themutesinger



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Day 2- The Girl With the Green Ribbon AU, Day 4- Animals, Day 6- With Family, Day 7- Something Old, Day1-Erebor, Day3-Hello Old Friend, Day5- Unexpected Hobbies, M/M, Nwalin week!!!!!, Some are sad, most are happy, mostly drabbles/oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for Nwalin Week! A chapter a day all week :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As You Wish, As You Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Erebor

It had taken fifteen years to get Erebor rebuilt and fully functioning, but it was worth it in the end. To see Thorin sitting on the throne, whole and sound of mind, his hobbit consort by his side, was more than Dwalin had dreamed of, after that battle, and all he could have hoped for. Well, all except for the reason he was currently pressed against the back of a broom cupboard door, his mouth being feverishly and deliciously licked into by a skilled tongue. Not to say it was the first time Dwalin had found himself in such a situation, but given that it was the third time today, he felt justified in pushing his assailant away. 

"I don't know how ye get any work done with the amount of time ye seem to spend waiting fer me in broom cupboards." 

"Broom cupboards happen to be excellent places to overhear servants' gossip I'll have you know." Nori replies, tugging on the braid he'd twisted into Dwalin's beard that morning. 

"A Spymaster needs a lot more than servants' gossip to protect the Royal Family." Nori rolls his eyes and flicks his long -practical- braid over his shoulder.

"Well of course they do, which is what I do when I'm not hiding in broom cupboards. Much as I adore you love you're not all I think about." Nori leans in to kiss him again, lips sliding smoothly over Dwalin's with heavenly pressure. "Mmm... I just love the pick-me-ups in between." 

 They kiss languidly for what feels like hours but is closer to several minutes; tongues slickly sliding together, noses brushing softly, and teeth gently clacking. Eventually Dwalin pulls away reluctantly, swiping his tongue over Nori's red, kiss-swollen lips. "I hafta go love, I've got a rotation change to work through."

"Alright  _Men Azaghel,_ I'll see you at home later."

"Bye love." Dwalin opens the door, slipping past it after a quick sweep of the area for dwarrows. He turns back for one final kiss only to find himself staring at an empty broom cupboard, and he shakes his head, a fond smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Men Azaghel- loosely translated to my warrior of all warriors.


	2. The Boy With the Green Ribbon Around His Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin always wondered why Nori wore a green ribbon tied around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Ghost Stories

It started when they were still children, their desks pressed together, and Dwalin was curious about why his new friend always wore a green ribbon around his neck.

"Why do you wear that green ribbon around your neck?" Dwalin asked, and Nori fidgeted in his seat, eyes wide. 

"Someday, maybe I'll tell you." Nori replied, looking at his lap and biting his lip. 

\---

A year later, at which point they were the best of friends, and while they were eating lunch, Dwalin asked again.

"Why do you wear that green ribbon?"

Nori laughed awkwardly and shrugged. "Maybe I'll tell you another time."

\---

When they were in high school Dwalin asked Nori out, and he soon became his boyfriend. He asked again while they were kissing. " _Now_ will you tell me why you wear that green ribbon?" He pleaded Nori.

"Well... maybe if we ever get married I'll tell you," Nori said, biting his lower lip.

\---

And so the two young men fell in love and ten years later Dwalin proposed and they got married. In bed their first night the only thing Nori would not take off was the green ribbon.

" _Please_ tell me why you wear that green ribbon." Dwalin begged.

"If we ever have kids I'll tell you," Nori replied, averting his gaze.

\---

They had two children, a boy and a girl, siblings they had adopted, and then Dwalin asked again. "NOW, will you  _please, please, please_ tell me why you wear that green ribbon?"

His husband sighed, and answered. "Look, if you really love me, please just drop it. One day I promise I'll tell you why." 

And so Dwain dropped it, even though he was dying to know. He just accepted the fact that his husband wore a green ribbon tied around his neck.

\---

They grew old together, and Nori became very sick; the Doctor told Dwalin that Nori was going to die soon. Dwalin sat by his bedside for days, filled with despair, until he finally said, "Please, tell me now. Why do you always wear that ribbon around your neck?"

Nori sighed, and replied hoarsely, " Alright, I'll tell you. Take the ribbon off." Dwalin reached for the ribbon with clumsy fingers, gently stroking over the inch of silky green fabric as he fumbled with the knot. He undid the bow and Nori's head fell from his shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea why I chose this one... I was planning on doing Bearskin by the Brothers Grimm but whatever... I remember first hearing the original "The Girl With the Green Ribbon Around Her Neck" in like grade two and I was scared as hell...


	3. Your Smile, My Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin had lived a long life alone, and now it was time to move on, to be reunited with visions of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Hello, Old Friend  
> Warnings for character death, and it being a little sad.

Dwalin had been alone for a long time. Perhaps not completely alone, he had his Wee Gillin, and most of the Company, and Dis, until very recently. But he had felt alone for one hundred and eleven years. For it was then that he lost his Nori. 

Now, he and Nori had not always been close, and he had even locked his ginger-haired spitfire up a time or two in Ered Luin's fine iron cells, but during the quest he realized that most of his exasperation with the younger dwarf was to cover up the deep longing that he felt in his soul. After Erebor, after the loss of his King and the Princes, it had almost felt as if there was nothing left for Dwalin in Erebor, until Nori had taken his hand and asked him to stay with him. After that he was able to make peace with his grief and focused himself on starting fresh, a new life with his new family. And what a darling, if small, family it was. Their Wee Gillin was a cunning little buggar in his own right, taking after his tricky _adadith_ but he had his _adad's_ love of cookies and hidden romantic interior. They were all sad, when Balin left for Moria with Ori and Oín, and pleased when at first he was successful. They were terrified when the letters stopped, and then they mourned, deeply and fully, Gillin still too young to fully understand, especially to know the reason why _i_ _ndad_ Dori came to live with them.

But the greatest tragedy came in the year 2,999 T.A. when a brawl broke out between two patrons in Nori's tavern. Nori had noticed the scuffle and slipped in to pull them apart. It had happened quickly, one second Nori was grabbing one of the dwarrow's shoulders, the next he had a long knife handle blooming from his chest and had collapsed. Gillin had been working with his _adadith_ that day and screamed, loud enough to bring his _indad_ from the house next door and they both wept over Nori's body, shaking as he tried to comfort them with his last breaths. Someone had run to get the guard and they brought Dwalin to the tavern, and when he saw his love lying on the ground he broke. It is said that no cry of grief had ever been so heart-wrenching since the coming of the Dragon.

It was only two years after that when the dwarves of Erebor were summoned to Rivendell for a matter of great import. Dwalin was chosen to go, along with Gloin, and his lad Gimli, and he brought his Gillin along as well, and some of the other Company members came to see Bilbo again. It was there that they learned the truth of the ring that had helped them so often on their journey, the terrible truth. They saw the fear and remorse in their burglar's eyes as he sent his nephew off to Mordor, muttering "it should have been me" under his breath. 

The return to Erebor was bittersweet after that and they faced many a trial in keeping the legions of Sauron away from Erebor and Dale. They almost lost Dale to the siege, and in a last stand they lost two kings. King Brand fell first, an older man who fought until he had nothing left, and then Daín, the mighty Ironfoot of Erebor and the Iron Hills, fell protecting Brand's body, loyal to the last. 

In this new war Dwalin saw many lost; old friends from the Company, his King, the innocence of many young dwarrow lads and lasses forced to fight before their time. He saw a young man lose his father and rise to the throne, and a broken young dwarf with a helm of stone turn his eyes to cold iron and take up a mantle he was not ready for. He saw the great stormcloud as Mordor fell to ruin, and rejoiced with the masses- elf, dwarf, and man alike. But still he wondered, where was his glorious death? When would he be called to return to the halls? When would he see his spitfire again? 

Dwalin saw many things in his life. He saw the rise and fall of kings, the deaths of friends and loved ones, and the greatest victory of the age. He saw a new age come, and friends sail east. He saw the love of a dwarf and elf, pure and without the grief that tainted another pair. He saw his son born and his son marry. He held his grandchildren in his arms, and his oldest living friend as she went to greet her son's at last. And finally, when he had reached the age of three-hundred and forty, he had seen enough. His son was there when he drew his last breath, just as he was there at Nori's passing and Dwalin left this world with a smile, knowing he would be reunited with his love at last. 

When he woke it was dark, or perhaps he just couldn't see yet, and there was a peaceful silence all around him. And then he heard quiet footsteps and the swish of a long braid against clothing and he smiled. When his vision cleared he was graced with the Beauty of his One, hair braided simply down his back and emerald eyes glittering with mischief and love. 

"Hello, Old friend."


	4. Floating in Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An animal covered Dwalin was an attractive Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Children or ANIMALS

An animal-covered Dwalin was an attractive Dwalin. Or at least, Nori thought so. His eyes crinkled with a smile at the corners, and there was a softness there that was normally kept hidden, only seen by those he trusted enough to let close. Dwalin was currently beset by a mixture of dogs and rabbits, most on his lap, but some braving the climb to his broad shoulders. Where they all came from Nori had no idea, perhaps this Beorn kept them hidden in his massive garden. Nori smiled as he watched bare, tattooed hands stroke over soft fur with all the delicateness his stature hid, the gentle warrior slipping through the hard exterior. He knew the feel of those hands. Sometimes they were rough, intended to hurt, throwing him around and tossing him into cells, or pressing him tight against stone walls. Other times they were gentle, running through his long red hair to ease out knots or twist strands into simple braids. Other times they were hurried, fumbling with ties and tunics as he tried to rid Nori of his clothes as soon as possible, and then they turned loving, caressing smooth hair-dusted skin and easing his passage for the closest of encounters; relaxing him and making his skin tingle and burn with slow sensual warmth. Dwalin looked up and noticed him staring, and raised an eyebrow at the pleased flush on his sharp cheeks. Nori gave him one of his knife-sharp smiles, and raised both eyebrows, gesturing at Dwalin's acquired pile of animals. The older dwarf growled lowly and pointed glared, though without any real heat behind it, and went back to petting the animals settled comfortably in his lap. Nori shrugged and sat down beside Dwalin, scooping a larger bunny out of his lap and settling it in his arms to stroke it, letting it rub its soft head under his chin with a content smile. Dwalin smirked, but said nothing, both dwarrow content to sit quietly and enjoy their company. 

\---

Years later, when Erebor was settled and all of the rubble and Dragon leftovers cleared away, when all of the houses were fixed and the mountain was bursting with life, Nori and Dwalin got married. It was a quiet affair, just their close friends and family, and was presided over by Thorin, looking as regal as ever despite the metal prosthetic he wore instead of a boot. They were happy, Dwalin worked hard as the head of the Kingsgaurd, and Nori was busy but in his element as the Spymaster. They spent a lot of time together and even though they had no children they were happy. 

One day in the market Nori happened upon a stall that was making a great deal of noise and he stoped for a closer look. Peering inside the tent he found animals of all types- baskets of pups, pens of pigs, and cages of birds. In one particular basket however were a group of especially small, fluffy pups and he could not resist bending to take a look. Immediately he was swarmed by seven pups, laughing as they licked at his face and pawed his beard clasps. Leaving with all seven pups was not in Nori's market schedule, but it happened just the same.

Dwalin of course, was not expecting to be mobbed by an excited husband and seven small dogs, but he was not exactly complaining either. They named their little pups as follows: a fluffy ginger pup was named _Akdâmuthrab_ for his penchant for stealing Dwalin's cookies, a reddish pup with white spots was called _Nazg' Aban_ after the agate stones, the runt of the litter is a brown pup named _Imzêrtunz_ after the tiny bugs that crawl into wood. Then there is the tiny white pup with a brown patch over his left eye _Bazgel_ , bane of all banes, who manages to get into anything and everything, and the largest of the litter _Magrith_ , little bear, his coat a rich brown. The last two pups are _Uhkhad_ , named for  his tendency to bite, the same reddish brown as Agate, and the literal black sheep of the litter, _Naragbuzraban_ , named for his resemblance to onyx, sweet and the second smallest pup. The Company, their children and even Bilbo (although he mainly uses their common names) adore the dogs, who don't grow to be too big and are incredibly sweet and playful. But none love them more than their owners, who constantly drown in the pups' love and affection. And Nori is reminded everyday of how attractive a Dwalin covered in animals is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Akdâmuthrab: burglar  
> \- Nazg' Aban: Agate  
> \- Imzêrtunz: ant  
> \- Bazgel: bane of all banes  
> \- Magrith: bear that is young/little bear  
> \- Uhkhad: Biter  
> \- Naragbuzraban: black onyx  
> I imagine them as havanese, they're super cute! http://www.dogbreedslist.info/all-dog-breeds/Havanese.html#.VVUV6OBzaSw


	5. Nothing Like I've Ever Seen Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori slips away a lot to do "volunteer work" and Dwalin has his suspicions. So one day he follows Nori to his volunteering and finds something... unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Unexpected Hobbies

Dwalin was suspicious. No one as non-conformist, rebel-without-a-cause as Nori could be doing volunteer work so often that they had to turn down their boyfriend twice in the past month for dinner. Dwalin didn't _want_ to think the worst of his boyfriend, but it was getting to the point where he thought that Nori was either seeing someone else or just didn't love him anymore. So one day when Nori said he was going to do his volunteer work Dwalin borrowed his brother's inconspicuous little Mazda- despite the fact that his head practically brushed the roof of the car- pulled on a baseball cap and a hood, and followed Nori's mid-90s, forest green Triumph Trophy until they pulled up in front of a slightly worse-for-wear building with a rusty sign proclaiming it to be " Ms. Aria's Treasure Trove" and underneath that " London Orphanage No. 4". Dwalin parked in one of the few spaces available, waited for about fifteen minutes, then slipped inside. He nodded to the lady at the front desk when she asked if he was here for story time, and went down the hall she pointed to. He stopped in front of a meager library, and saw Nori, sat on an armchair, a little boy with reddish-brown hair in his lap and several others sitting on the floor in front of him, a book in his hands as he read " The Tale of Beren and Luthien" to them. Dwalin can't help but smile, the scene warming his heart. Of course this is followed quickly by the guilt of having believed wrongly of his boyfriend, and for practically stalking him like an obsessive twit. Nori turned the page and caught Dwalin's eye, raising his eyebrows at him over the book. He shrugs and continues to read. 

About half an hour later- for there was only so long that children would sit still and listen- Nori was finished and sent the children on their way, a tiny horde rushing past Dwalin into the hallway. The little boy on Nori's lap stayed, taking position in Nori's arms and resting on his hip. Nori plants a kiss on the boy's head and starts to walk over.

"What are you doing here?" Nori asks, sounding more honestly curious as opposed to incredibly angry. 

"I, uh..." Dwalin rubs the back of his neck, sticking his hands in his front pockets sheepishly. "I was wonderin' where ye've been goin' and I may have, uh, followed you here."

"Dwalin... You could have just asked you know."

"I know, I was just..."

"Scared to sound like you were accusing me of something?" Dwalin nods, mohawk bouncing, and Nori let's out a small chuckle, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "Oh! I almost forgot, this is my brother Ori." The little boy in Nori's arms waves shyly, and Dwalin takes his chubby little hand to shake gently. 

"He's a cute wee bairn." 

"Aye, he is. Why don't you go find Dori sweetheart?"

"Yes Nori!" Ori runs off and disappears into a door down the hall. 

"Dori?

"My older brother, he runs this place."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it used to be our mum's. She had a thing for giving children a home, s'why she adopted me and Ori." 

"I didnae know you were adopted."

"I don't talk about it much, besides I have my family and as far as I'm concerned they're my real family." Dwalin nods and wraps an arm around Nori's thin shoulders. 

"Did ye wanna get out of here?"

"Sure, let's go get dinner at that German place downtown."

"Alright, race you?" Dwalin asks with a smirk.

"Be prepared to loose Fundinson."

"Wouldn't expect anything else Rivers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Aria is Dori, Nori, and Ori's mum. She never married, not even Dori's father. Sorry this is late :)


	6. Something Lost and Something Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He almost had him-the thief with the long red braid. Except... He vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: With Family

He almost had him- the thief with the long red braid. They were running down an empty alleyway, nowhere to jump, nowhere to hide. Except... He vanished. Dwalin crashed to a stop with a growled curse and hurriedly set about searching buildings. After an hour of nothing he gave up and went to the market to purchase some cookies. It was when he as munching on the first of five chocolate-filled circles of delight that he saw a familiar flash of red hair. He hustled through the crowd after him and almost grabbed the dwarf's shoulder when he noticed the star pattern the dwarf's hair was braided into, and the dwarfling at his side. But his momentum carried over and he stumbled into the smaller dwarf, nearly bowling him over. 

"Ack, sorry laddie, I didnae mean to knock inta ya. I mistook ye fer someone else." 

"Do you assault everyone you mistake for other dwarrow or am I just lucky?" Dwalin sensed something familiar about the star-haired dwarf's sharp, sarcastic lilting voice but couldn't place it. 

"Ah, no, I don't usually do tha'. I'm sorry again. Dwalin, son of Fundin, at yer service."

"Nori and Ori, sons of Sari, at yours and your family's." Dwalin nods, shaking the dwarfling's hand with a smile and handing him one of his cookies in apology. The dwarfling, Ori, gasped in delight and accepted the cookie with a shy "thank you."

"Well, we have to go find our brother, so good day Master Dwalin." The star-haired dwarf returned and was about to disappear into the crowd when Dwalin grabbed his thin shoulder. 

"Wait. Would ye like te get an ale sometime? As an apology." Nori smirked wickedly and nodded.

"Maybe more than just an ale Master Dwalin?" He said with a wink. The burly dwarf flushed a bit but chortled. 

"Perhaps. Good day Master Nori."

"Good day!" The dwarf calls over his shoulder, practically skipping away, his brother laughing happily beside him, their clasped hands swinging. 

\---

"You got away?!?" Dori asked shrilly, hands clasped firmly over Ori's "innocent" ears. 

"And I got an offer of an ale from the head of the guard." 

"Mahal Nori. What am I going to do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin doesn't find out until Erebor btw ;) also wow me with the original titles today...


	7. The Simplest Things Hold the Deepest of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Nori share the stories of the things that are important to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7- Something Old

It was one of those rare times when Nori and Dwalin were put on watch together, the dreaded middle watch at that, and conversation lulled to the point of awkwardness. With a deep internal sigh Nori used the time to reshape his hair, pulling an ornate hairpin out of his centre peak. It was clearly a woman's pin, a pretty blue bird made of swirled blown glass and sapphires, secured to the hair with a silver clasp. 

"Where'd ya get that?" 

"If you are trying to imply that I stole it then you would be partially right Master Dwalin." Nori smirks at the frown on Dwalin's face before continuing. "It was my mother's. When she passed Dori hid all of her things away in the storage cupboard and I snuck in one day and took this. I wanted something to remember her by."  

"It's very fine work."

"It should be. My mother was a master at her craft. She made this before Smaug came to Erebor." Nori's voice takes on a wistful tone, and his smile is fond, but sad. " She wore this everyday as a reminder of what was lost. I would hold it when she put her braids in, and sometimes she would let me slip the pin into her hair. Now I wear it for her, and for what was lost..."

"A heavy burden to place on a single pin."

"Aye, but worth it all the same." Dwalin nods, then clears his throat, drawing _Grasper_ and _Keeper_ from their scabbards on his back.

"My mother was once the favored guard of King Thror. There was none in Erebor that could quite match her skill with two axes an' that was how she drew my father's eye. She had hoped to pass the talent on to Balin, but while he was skilled with a sword he wasnae much more than passable with an axe. It was when I was twenty and picked up one of her axes that she tried to train me and it turns out I inherited her gift. And so she said to me tha' one day she'd pass her axes onta me." Nori nodded, turning his pin over in his hands and smiling at Dwalin's story.

"It happened a wee bit sooner than she thought, but I dunnae think tha' I woulda made it outta _Azanulbizar_ without them. And so I had them inscribed. 'Grasper' to hold onto my parents memory, and 'Keeper' ta keep it close ta me."

"That's sweet." Dwalin blushes and shrugs his fur-covered shoulders, brushing it off until he feels a soft pressure on the corner of his mouth. He turns his head and it becomes a full kiss, Nori's lips warm and slightly chapped against his own, and he decides he can deal with being sweet for a while longer.


End file.
